Save me
by Mizukinokawaii
Summary: Seorang pianis ternama dan seorang dokter muda jenius yang dihubungkan oleh benang bernama takdir. Akankah takdir tersebut mengijinkan mereka untuk tetap bersama?


"Aku ingin bertemu dengan dokter yang bertanggung jawab." Kata Takao Kazunari yang masih terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidur sebuah rumah sakit.

"Kebetulan beliau yang bertanggung jawab." Seorang perawat bername tag Momoi Satsuki nenunjuk kearah laki-laki berkacamata yang mengenakan sebuah jas putih dengan stetoskop yang menggantung dileher yang jenjang. "Namanya dokter Midorima Shintarou."

Takao tersenyum lebar. Dirinya yang baru sadar pasca operasi hanya bisa mengucapkan rasa terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya pada dokter yang terasa sangat familiar kenampakannya.

.

.

 **Save me**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki. " **Save me** " barulah punya saya, Mizukinokawaii.

 **Pairing:** Midorima Shintarou X Kazunari Takao

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning:** TYPO, Boy X Boy, Need Feedback.

 **Summary:** Seorang pianis ternama dan seorang dokter muda jenius yang dihubungkan oleh benang bernama takdir. Akankah takdir tersebut mengijinkan mereka untuk tetap bersama.

.

.

.

"Takao, bukannya harusnya kau ada dikamarmu?" Midorima menatap Takao yang sedang memandangi sebuah pohon besar ditengah taman rumah sakit. Diraihnya pegangan kursi roda yang tengah diduduki oleh Takao dari arah belakang hingga membuat pemuda tersebut menengadahkan kepala untuk balas memandangnya.

"Aku bosan." Jawab Takao. Nampak rambut hitamnya tersibak angin pagi yang lembut. Menggerakkan helai-helai kehitaman yang membuat wajah pucatnya semakin jelas untuk ditangkap.

"Aku akan membawamu ke kamar. Udara pagi yang dingin tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Midorima langsung mendorong kursi roda tersebut keluar dari area taman. Tak ada protes sedikitpun yang keluar dari bibir Takao, yang ada hanya anggukan disertai dekapan tangan yang memeluk tubuh kurus yang terbungkus oleh dua lapis baju hangat berwarna krem. "Kalau kau ingin keluar harusnya satu jam lagi." Tambah Midorima.

Takao diam. Bibirnya mengatup rapat dan cengkraman pada tubuhnya sendiri semakin mengerat. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya sedikitpun walau dalam diam sekalipun. Hingga tak lama kemudian, disaat ia dan juga Midorima sudah sampai di depan pintu sebuah kamar rawat inap kelas VVIP, Takaopun buka suara. "Apa kau bisa menepati janjimu?"

"Tentu." Jawab Midorima tanpa ragu sambil membuka pintu kamar dan mendorong kursi roda tersebut kedalam kamar. Membimbing pasiennya menuju tempat tidur untuk kembali beristirahat.

"Etto…, bolehkan aku memainkan sedikit lagu?" Takao menarik ujung jas putih yang dikenakan oleh Midorima. "Sebentaaaar saja." Ditatapnya manik hijau dihadapannya dengan penuh harap. Sedetik kemudian, harapannya terkabul. Midorima langsung membelokkan kursi rodanya menuju kesudut kamar, dimana sebuah piano berbentuk persegi panjang berdiri tegak. Tanpa ragu Takao menempelkan ujung jemarinya diatas kayu penutup tuts piano yang berwarna coklat tua. Halus dan selalu mampu menambah semangatnya, hingga tanpa sadar sebuah senyum indah terlukis setelah Midorima membantunya membuka penutup piano tersebut hingga terlihat kotak-kotak hitam dan putih berbentuk persegi panjang berderet dengan teratur. Bersih dan mengkilat. Menghasilkan sebuah bunyi saat Takao menekan salah satu dari deretan tersebut. "Kau mau lagu apa?" Tanya Takao sedikit lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang musik. Tapi menurutku, lagu apapun yang dimainkan oleh pianis sepertimu sepertinya akan terdengar bagus-bagus saja."

"Kau menyindirku?"

Midorima menghela nafas panjang. Melihat kearah jam tangannya sejenak untuk memastikan kalau shif kerjanya sudah benar-benar berakhir. Setelah itu ia kembali fokus pada Takao. Mengusap rambut hitam tersebut dan kemudian mengatur agar kursi roda yang dipakai oleh Takao tidak bergerak. Kemudian ia segera duduk disebelah Takao. Disebuah bangku empuk tempat seorang pemain piano biasa duduk. "Mainkan saja lagu yang ingin kau mainkan."

Takao tersenyum. Setelah memejamkan mata sejenak sambil menghirup udara yang agak dingin karena pengaruh _air conditioner_ , Takaopun menekan beberapa tuts piano bergatian dengan cepat dengan jari-jari kanannya sebagai nada pembuka sebuah musik klasik. _'The entertainer'_ karya _'Joplin'_ menjadi pilihan lagunya. Bersemangat dan membuatnya tersenyum lebar menyesuaikan ritme jari-jari tangannya yang bergerak-gerak lincah dan tampak asal namun menghasikan suara yang sangat indah. Namun, belum lama ia bermain tiba-tiba Midorima meraih pergelangan tangannya. Mengangkat telapak kanan tersebut hingga nada yang mengudara berhenti dengan seketika. Reflek berupa tatapan heran yang dilayangkan pada dokter berambut hijau disampingnyapun nampak jelas terlihat.

"Apa kau tidak bisa memainkan lagu yang lebih santai?"

"Tapi-"

"Kau pasti mengerti, nodayo." Jelas Midorima sambil tersenyum dengan lembut dan meletakkan tangan Takao yang berukuran lebih kecil darinya kembali keatas tuts piano.

Takao berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia ikut tersenyum. Memandangi Midorima sambil bertanya, "apa kau tahu musik pengiring yang biasa dimainkan ketika upacara pernikahan?"

"Ya."

Kali ini jari sebelah kiri Takao yang menekan tuts lebih dahulu. "Judulnya _'The Blue Danube'_ karya _'Strauss.'_ " Jelas Takao sambil memainkan musih berirama lambat yang terasa familiar untuk pendengaran Midorima. "Pasti kau hanya tahu sedikit bagian saja. Aku akan memainkannya lengkap untukmu." Tambah Takao sambil terus menggerakkan jari-jari lentiknya. Melompat dari kunci nada yang satu menuju lainnya, dari satu tuts ke tust lainnya pula. Seolah kesepuluh jari-jari rampingnya sudah tersinkronisasi secara otomatis tanpa perlu melihat rentetan balok putih dan hitam dihadapannya secara terus menerus. Ya, baginya memainkan musik layaknya bernafas. Jari-jarinya sudah lama berkenalan dengan benda penghasil nada yang membantunya menjadi seorang pianis ternama. Seorang pianis muda yang memenangkan berbagai macam penghargaan khusus dalam memainkan musik klasik. Karenanya tak heran bila akhirnya rumah sakit mengijinkannya untuk menempatkkan piano kesayangannya disudut kamar VVIP. Iapun sama sekali tidak mendapat protes jika memainkan alat musiknya tersebut, karena sang manager, Akashi Seijuuro sudah mengurus segalanya. Mengatur agar kamarnya kedap suara dengan beberapa CCTV yang dipasang di sudut-sudut kamar demi keselamatannya.

"Permainan yang bagus." Komentar Midorima setelah Takao selesai memainkan _'the Blue Danube.'_ Tak ada tepuk tangan, hanya sebuah senyuman yang ramah. Namun senyuman itu mendadak pudar saat Takao tiba-tiba menarik kerah bajunya dan mencium bibirnya. Midorima diam. Tak menolak maupun membalas. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Membiarkan Takao berlama-lama menempekan bibir yang lembut pada bibirnya.

"Ahh... sepertinya aku harus kembali beristirahat." Takao memaksakan sebuah senyuman yang nampak getir. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa setelah ia melepaskan ciumannya pada sang dokter. Takao sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang seharusnya memang tidak dilakukannya.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Midorima langsung bangkit. Mengatur kembali kursi roda agar bisa dijalankan. Didorongnya kursi roda tersebut kearah tempat tidur, setelah sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk menurunkan kayu penutup hingga tuts-tust piano tak tampak lagi.

"Aku bisa sendiri." Jelas Takao sambil beranjak dari kursi roda saat Midorima berniat untuk menggendong tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, kau bisa pulang sekarang." Tambahnya lagi sambil menyamankan diri diatas kasur empuk berukuran single.

"Aku akan membantumu mengganti infus terlebih dahulu." Midorima segera meraih tangan Takao, namun Takao menolaknya. Menyingkirkan tangan Midorima dengan lembut dan kemudian tersenyum kepadanya.

"Biar Momoi saja. Lagipula kulit tanganku sudah agak bosan bersentuhan dengan jarum-jarum menyebalkan itu." Pandangan Takao dan Midorima mengarah kearah pergelangan tangan kiri yang sudah memiliki banyak bekas infusan secara bersamaan. Sungguh, tak pernah bisa ia lupakan bagaimana rasa sakit yang dirasakan saat jarum besar harus menembus kulitnya berkali-kali demi mengantarkan asupan makan tambahan juga berbagai macam obat berbentuk cair yang menggantung di tiang besi yang terletak disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan pernah bosan." Jelas Midorima sambil menyentuhkan telapak tangannya ke kening Takao. Dibungkukkan tubuhnya agar matanya yang terbingkai kacamata berlensa minus bisa langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang manik yang nampak berkaca-kaca. Sebentar. Karena setelahnya ada air mata yang mengalir dari ujung-ujung kelopak mata sang pianis.

Tenggorokan Takao tercekat. Dengan suara pilu ia berkata, "aku belum mau mati." Saat itu, isak yang tadinya sempat tertahan akhirnya lolos. Meluncur bersama dengan kata-kata yang ia ucapkan sekali lagi. Sungguh, rasa sesak yang seenaknya muncul dan menyergap dirinya sama sekali tak bisa enyah begitu saja.

"Takao." Midorima mengelus rambut Takao. Dirinya hanya bisa pasrah saat Takao memeluknya erat. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipunggung lebarnya. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Midorima membalas pelukan Takao. Diusapnya punggung Takao yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari seprai putih yang menutupi kasur.

"Aku masih belum mau mati." Suara Takao semakin terdengar pilu. Pelukannyapun semakin erat dibarengi dengan air mata yang sama sekali tak bisa ditahannya. Membuat jas kedokteran yang tengah dikenakan oleh Midori semakin tampak kusut berkat cengkraman keputus asaan yang tersalur melalui jari-jari sang pianis. "Kumohon, selamatkan aku." Suara Takao makin terdengar tak stabil. "Kumohon." Lanjutnya lagi, namun kali ini disertai dengan tangisan yang menggambarkan ketidakmampuannya untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

.

.

.

Halo…. Salam kenal. Kali ini Mizu bikin fanfic Midotaka untuk yang ketiga. Semoga minna suka. Jangan lupa kasih tanggapan ya.

See you.

.

Pic Source:

https:

/s-media-cache-ak0DOTpinimgDOTcom/236x/ee/91/c6/ee91c6dde96f93cc45feba50058a38d3DOTjpg?_e_pi_=7%2CPAGE_ID10%2C1934009439


End file.
